


Days of Their Lives

by youaremyworldlois



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Engaged Bawson, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Without Plot Mostly, Pregnancy, they'd be that couple that were super into each other always and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: I like to imagine that a future where Ginny and Mike share their home and lives with each other is a given and also lots of sex is involved, so these are glimpses of what that could be like. (could become a collection where I add more scenes like these.)





	1. Like Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> A little #GBAppreciationDay party is happening on twitter today because it would be one year since the universe gave us the wonderful world and characters of Pitch so I really wanted to post something for the fandom today <3 Shoutout to PitchStreetTeam like always

“So we're just messing around in the middle of the day?”

  
“Yup.”

  
“With no intention of eventual sex, correct?

  
“Also yes.”

  
“Why no sex again?”

  
“Because just kissing is fun right? You like just kissing me?”

  
"Uhm yeah." Mike seemed to get distracted mid sentence by her hands under his shirt. Probably because she started to trace the skin above his waistband. God, Ginny loved that part of his belly.

  
Mike had decided to finally get in the spirit of the make out session and he switched their positions so that Ginny was below him and he was grinding against her core.

  
The feeling of his already hard cock under his zipper against the much thinner material of the jogging pants she was wearing felt really good. She would allow this switch in position, but still no sex.

  
Mike started kissing along her neck until he got to her ear.

  
"I know you said no clothes were coming off..." Ginny felt Mike's hands start tracing the seam between her legs."...but can I still make you come?"

  
Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the time in her phone and the message displayed below it.

  
"You can make a valiant effort in the next six minutes because that's how long we have until Blip and Evelyn show up at our door for dinner." Ginny was kind of hoping Mike was up for the challenge.

  
“What!? How did I completely forget they were coming today?”

  
“I mean, they're bringing the food so you didn't have to cook for once. And I definitely am a good distraction.” Ginny lifted her eyebrows reminding him of the time constraints at hand.

  
“Five minutes left.”

  
Ginny really enjoyed the growl sounding noise that came out of Mike's mouth before he returned to kissing her, one hand digging into her curls and the other slipping below her pants and panties to where she wanted him.

  
And if when they came down to meet the Sanders, Ginny was wearing a different pair of pants and Mike's hair and beard desperately needed some taming, well, it was a minor inconvenience compared to the adult fun a harmless make out session gave them.

  
His girlfriend was right, Mike decided, just kissing could be very fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice <3


	2. Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut always makes the chapters longer :D

Ginny drifted down the stairs to find the living room lights still bright even though it was past 2am. The late hour is what made her miss Mike from their bed and she’d thought it best to come fetch him from in front of the TV.

Ginny found him asleep on the couch, the video recording of the game he’d been watching long gone from the black screen.

“Time to settle in bed, Old Man.” Ginny reached down to tug fondly at his beard (maybe a little too hard but it was late and she needed her human furnace back in bed.)

Mike gave a grunt and squinted his eyes up at her, slapping her hand away but sitting up on the couch anyway. A grumpy, sleepy Mike Lawson was an adorable Mike Lawson. Ginny smiled fondly at his bedhead.

“You should be thanking me Old Man, another hour in that position and you’d be stuck on that couch all night.”

Mike looked up at his giggling girlfriend and suddenly felt one hundred percent better about being woken up from his dreams by his very own dream in real life.

All she was wearing was an oversized t-shirt, panties, and that bright smile that he felt in his chest every time.

“You stealing my shirts again, huh Baker?” He took the hands she offered to pull him up and stood with a grunt, refusing to admit that she was probably right about his bad habit of falling asleep on the couch.

“Well, you weren’t there to stop me, and besides it was left on my side of the bed which means you basically wanted me to take it.”

Mike gave her barely covered ass a nice slap while walking up the stairs to their bed earning him a glare from Ginny, which he pretended to not see.

Once they reached their bedroom Mike wasted no time in undressing (he had plans). Loosing his shirt and sweatpants, revealing a body still honed by exercise despite his one year of retirement.

By the time Ginny turned around he was standing in front of the bed naked and aroused, a certain part of his anatomy pointedly giving her a lot of attention.

Ginny lifted her eyebrows at the erection he obviously wasn't planning to ignore (not that she wanted him to).

“That wasn’t there down stairs. And those are some thin sweatpants so I would have noticed.”

“I was watching your ass as we came upstairs. It was a very nice view.” Mike grinned.

He walked over to where Ginny was standing and reached for the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

“Gotta take my shirt back.”

His face was serious but the twitching of the beard above his lip betrayed what was a loosing battle with a smile.

He helped her lift the shirt off over her head and Ginny quickly stepped out of her panties. Mike wasted no times in getting his hands on her and pulling her in until she was pressed flush against him. Her breasts, two plump, perfect globes, were pressed against his chest as his hands wandered down her back feeling the softness of her skin and the strength in the muscles beneath.

Ginny moved from nuzzling his neck and dropping kisses on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Are we moving this to the bed or what?”

With that Mike swiftly reached down to grasp her beneath her thighs and in one movement had her hoisted against him with her legs around his waist.

“You in a hurry, Baker?”

Ginny was left breathless and appreciative of the strength in his arms but managed to sass him back.

“I mean, it is the middle of the night Old Man, some of us aren’t retired and still have an early morning routine to get to.”

That earned her another slap on the ass but this time Ginny retaliated by biting his lip a little too hard. Which did nothing to bring down his hard on.

Securing a firm grasp on Ginny, Mike moved to sit on the edge of their bed so that she was straddling him and her core was rubbing against his cock.

She was already slippery and restless, her hips hitching against his thighs trying to get some friction.

Ginny pushed him so that he was lying on the bed and then reached down to grasp his cock. She let go and reached between her own legs to coat her fingers with her own wetness and then started stroking his penis, enjoying the way his girth felt on her palm.

Ginny was getting more restless by the second, she wanted to feel his thick cock filling her up already but haste wasn’t always sex’s best friend. Soon she was so turned on and she felt so heavy between her legs she couldn’t wait anymore.

She finally notched the head of his penis at her entrance and started to slowly bring her hips down, feeling the stretch as he entered her.

Mike’s eyelids were so heavy from the pleasure of just having that first inch inside Ginny but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, panting and brown skin flushed as she finally got all of him inside her, their hips meeting at their centers.

Mike could see a flush forming on his chest where Ginny had settled her hands and knew that neither of them would last very long.

“Fast or slow, Gin?”

“It won’t take long.”

“Alright baby, work your hips, makes yourself come on my cock.”

“Mhm.” Ginny’s eyes closed as she rocked her hips back and forth using Mike’s chest as leverage. Once she got herself into a good rhythm she leaned down to kiss Mike, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss that was barely a kiss and more panting into each other’s mouths.

Ginny sat back up planting her hands, once more, on Mike’s chest as her limbs started to feel heavy and the pleasurable tug in her lower belly became more intense.

Mike’s hands settled on Ginny’s waist and she could feel them tighten each time her hips came down to completely take him into her again.

She could hear the noise they were making, the slap of their skin every time her ass met his thighs and how her wetness was impossible to ignore every time she would grind on his cock. Ginny bit her lip trying to stifle her whining cries as she switched from bouncing up and down to grinding back and forth and in a circular motion.

Back and forth and a swivel of her hips, back and forth and a swivel, back and forth, back and forth, backandforth.

Mike watched Ginny ride his cock with an enthusiasm and stamina only a woman with her core control and powerful thighs could muster without loosing the rhythm. It was going to give him a hard attack.

Ginny was panting and mumbling nonstop like she did when she was completely immersed in her pleasure. Her head was thrown back as her hips worked swiftly below.

Mike could feel the slight sheen of sweat on his body cooling with the cool air of the air conditioning just as swiftly as it formed on their bodies. He was overheated and over-stimulated and he needed her to come soon.

“God you feel so good Gin, but I need you to come.” His voice was rough and barely intelligible but Ginny brought her gaze to him so he knew she heard him.

“C’mon sweetheart, come for me. Come for your man. What do you love to call me? Old man? Come for your old man.”

Mike moved his hands and slapped Ginny on the ass once, hard. Coming down with both hands at the same time hard enough to leave a sting and squeezed, feeling her glutes clench. First with surprise and then with her orgasm.

Ginny went completely silent as she trembled above him, her mouth open in a frozen breath. Mike finally let go of his tight control and bent his legs behind her to be able to cant his hips up into her. Thighs clenching and abs contracting, Mike felt his orgasm crash through him and a harsh groan was the last noise he let out before he closed his eyes to relax back into the bed. Ginny lay her head on his chest and lifted her hips to let him slip from inside her.

He was still breathing hard and the strong up and down motion of his chest was rocking her to sleep.

“I’m blaming you for my lack of sleep Old Man.” Her voice was low and hoarse and she was embarrassed to think about how loud she might've been.

“Are you really complaining?” A huge grin appeared on her face as she passed a hand down her belly where her sweat was still drying.

“No, but you have to agree to snuggle me, no arguments about my bony elbows. If I’m being honest its why I brought you up here from the living room in the first place.” Ginny moved away quickly before he could think to tickle her for her teasing.

“But after I rinse off my body.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. You’ll get your snuggling.”

Mike watched her perfect ass walk away from him and into the bathroom. When Ginny came back out he was already asleep again, dead to the world and his pouting girlfriend. When she settled into his side though, he automatically put his arm around her. Looked like she would get her cuddles after all.

She laid her cheek against his shoulder, bringing a blanket up to cover her.

He’d still be asleep when she got up in the morning and headed to PETCO but her boyfriend would probably meet her for lunch because he missed her.

Ginny smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Life was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice <3


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregant Bawson!  
> This was supposed to be a cute fic about boobs but halfway through Ginny, Mike, and I decided to have feelings.

“My boobs are so big.”

Mike wouldn’t have found that statement alarming except for the fact that there were tears gathering in Ginny’s eyes and one escaped to slide down her cheek.

He hurried to where she was sitting on the couch staring forlornly at her chest. Mike had gotten used to the tangents his girlfriend could veer to, something that was understandable this late in her pregnancy when she was so physically uncomfortable in so many ways. But this one really caught him by surprise.

They’d gotten pregnant and it had been unexpected but not in any way unwelcome. As much as Ginny was nervous in telling him when she found out, they'd both been nothing but excited for what was to come. Marriage had seemed like a given with how much they loved each other, so fiercely and openly, but they hadn’t been in any hurry.

They’d been together for four years, living together for two, and their life together so far had been a fulfilling one. But life seemed to want to hurry them along the marriage lane. Technically they didn’t _have_ to get married just because they were having a baby but they _wanted_ to.

Ginny had plans she wanted to stick to though. She said that if the pregnancy had been unexpected she wanted just one thing that she could control.

She wanted to wear a dress and not compromise or worry because she had to hide her belly. She didn’t really care if the wedding was small or if they invited three baseball teams worth of guests but the dress she would not compromise on. Evelyn demanded the time and input, which was a surprise to no one, so Mike’s wish for a pre-baby wedding was out of the question. He was outvoted. The idea grew on him whenever he thought about their baby attending their wedding.

Tears could appear at any moment for Ginny these days so he wasn’t immediately alarmed like he would have been months before. He sat down close to Ginny to put his arm around her and squeezed trying to tease her out of her funk about…boob size?

“I wouldn’t have really called you breasts small before, Gin. I mean they fit so nicely in my hands, and I don’t have small hands.” He used his smarmiest smile to try to make her laugh as he reached out for one of her hands with the arm that wasn’t around her. Ginny never said no to being held.

He forced his eyes to look away from their topic of conversation to focus on her face and forced his mind to retreat form his own boobs related tangent. Okay, focus. He needed to cheer up his girl.

“They’re sore all the time.” Ginny’s voice had started to tremble which caused his own heart to clench and his smile to drop. He was worried about the sadness he saw in her pretty face.

“Is this really about your breasts?” he asked gently, never stopping his caresses wanting her to feel secure. They where quiet for a little bit as Ginny closed her eyes tightly trying to control her emotions and then she finally spoke.

  
“It’s just that,” Ginny paused to take a deep breath and then continued, “sometimes I don’t recognize my body when I look at myself in the mirror and I start thinking about after I have the baby how I could possibly get back in shape even though I know women do it all the time. Then I start feeling guilty about already worrying about going back to baseball when the baby will be here and I should be concentrating on her and what if she feels it? What if she feels like I should have been here more often?” Ginny’s tears had started falling harder the longer she spoke until she ran out of breath and buried her tears in his shirt, her light sobbing shaking her frame.

Mike tightened his arms around her and rocked her gently whispering reassurances into her ear all the while.

Her baseball comeback had been a topic of conversation that was immediately discussed once they discovered Ginny was pregnant and the decision had seemed simple to Mike. Ginny would go back to her career after her recovery and maybe a season break while Mike stayed at home with the baby.

They lived in the same house in the same city so Ginny wouldn’t _really_ be missing anything but that decision hadn’t been as simple for Ginny it seemed.

Once she was a bit calmer Mike spoke, his voice soft and low.

“I know so much of fulfilling your dream in baseball has been a result of sacrifice and that you had to do a lot of it alone but this? Having a family? Its your dream too.” Mike felt Ginny nod into his chest, her face still hidden but the fist she’d formed over his shirt loosened.

“Living your life wont be a sacrifice this time, it’ll be you _having it all_. And out there they’ll say what they’ll say but you don’t have to worry about me judging you or thinking less of you for going back to baseball because I know you’ll love that little baby we’re having together. I see you every day and you _already_ love her." Mikes own voice had become gruff with emotion. "And it’s ok to have doubts but I’ll always be right here to help you.”  He brought his hand up to cup her chin guiding her to look him in the eyes.

“Do you believe me? That all I feel for you is admiration and that I’ll root for you no matter what you choose to do in life?” Ginny’s lower lip was trembling again but the sadness had left he eyes. She nodded and raised her lips to his.

  
“I believe you, I know that.” Mike felt her soft whisper against his lips before she reached the rest of the way to bump her lips to his. The kiss was a bit salty from her drying tears as their lips clung and parted.

Ginny sighed into his mouth and started to caress his chest with one had, a slow up and down that started to relax him just as much as it seemed to be calming her.

Eventually they broke apart, softly panting and lips swollen. Ginny moved to rest her head on his chest, springy curls catching on his beard as she made herself comfortable.

Mike continued to pass his had up and down her back applying pressure on her lower back on his way to try to ease any more discomfort she might be experiencing. Because even though Ginny didn't hesitate she tended to freely complain every time something new happened to her body during the pregnancy, she also tended to get it out once and then, from then forward, she would try to shoulder the discomfort on her own. Letting him help her shoulder some of it was something Ginny needed to learn how to do but while they worked on it, Mike tried to anticipate her needs as best he could.

“Mike?”

“Hm.”

“You’re a good husband-to-be,” Ginny said. And then in a slightly softer voice, “And you’ll be a good daddy too.” All the while Ginny’s hand never stopped her movement up and down his torso. Mike wanted to smile and cry at the same time. The pregnancy was making him emotional too it seemed.

He buried his face in Ginny’s sweet smelling hair and held her tighter until he felt her shift to lay her head on his shoulder instead of his chest. Mike looked at her face.

“Crying always helps.” Ginny’s expression shifted to a wistful one. “Do you think she’ll be proud of me?” Her cheeks went pink as if embarrassed of the thought. “You know, when she’s old enough to understand.”

This is where Mike felt most at ease in his role in Ginny’s life because he knew what he was about to say was the absolute truth.

With a big smile he spoke with confidence. “She’ll be so proud of her mamma.”

A small smile appeared on Ginny’s lips but it was a smile that made those dimples he loved so much appear so he’d take it.

Kissing those dimple now Mike moved to help Ginny off the couch. Time to do something about making Ginny feel better about the changes to her body, starting with head to toes kisses, missing nothing in between.

Mike looked back making sure his intentions were clear as they made their way to their bedroom.

Ginny pushed him from the back and sped up their steps. Her husky giggling and his booming laugh rang out.

Looked like she approved of his afternoon plans.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's speech giving abilities come in handy in married life.  
> Pregnant sex is not in my wheelhouse so I didn't attempt it but who knows in the future?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in the same name on tumblr  
> Comments are nice <3


End file.
